


Desire

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Light Bondage, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison realises when they're out shopping for lingerie that she likes Lydia, what she doesn't realise is Lydia has her own desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different and going from Allison's POV.

"Take this, this and...this" Lydia told you.

"Are you sure, they're a bit...?" You replied.

"They're perfect. c'mon" Lydia said, pulling you into changing room.

"Aren't we going to get separate rooms?" You asked.

"We're both girls here Ali" She smiled.

Soon Lydia had stripped herself down into her underwear and started taking her bra off. You quickly turned around, having a look at the revealing underwear she had chosen for you.

"What do you think?" Lydia asked you.

She was wearing a lacy push up bra, and you could just about see her nipples underneath the fabric.

"Um, yeah, it's nice" You said, unhooking one of the bra's she had chosen.

"How about this one?" She asked.

Your jaw went slack when you saw she was wearing a plastic bra, that left nothing what so ever to the imagination. You could now clearly see her nipples.

"I...um, it's a bit revealing isn't it?" You questioned.

"That's the point. Hey, can you help me take this off?" Lydia asked.

"Okay" You replied, walking up behind her and unhooking the bra. You saw how her breasts giggled slightly at the bra being taken off, and sucked in a breath now being able to see Lydia's bare chest.

"Oh silly me, I forgot this trip was supposed to be about trying to find you some lingerie. Do you need some help putting that bra on?" She asked.

"Uh no, no I'm good" You said, trying to take your eyes of her chest.

You quickly took your top off and held it against your chest while putting the bra on. You dropped the shirt on the floor and looked in the mirror. You were surprised to see that the bra was made of one of the thinnest materials you had ever seen, and it was obvious your nipples were hard.

"Hm, let me see if it fits you properly" Lydia said, walking towards you.

She raised her hands to the side of your breasts and started fiddling with everything except for your hard nipples.

"No, I don't think it fits. Next one" Lydia said, coming up behind you and taking your bra off before you could say anything.

Now bare chested it was even more evident your nipples were hard and you felt yourself blush.

"Oops, I forgot we haven't even got you measured yet" Lydia said, she quickly shimmed out of the changing room and came back with a tape measure.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to measure them when I have a bra on?" You asked.

"It's much easier this way" Lydia said, measuring the underside of your breasts.

You sucked in a deep breath when she pulled the tape measure over your breasts, right on top of your nipples. She tugged at it harder, the friction started to make you wet.

"All done" Lydia smiled.

Later on once you both had left the shop, Lydia suggested you have a sleepover at her house. You accepted, feeling it would be rude to decline.

"Ugh, I'm so tired" Lydia said, flopping on her bed.

"Same" You sighed, sitting next to her.

"God Ali, you look tense. Hey, how about I give you a massage?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I'm okay" You smiled.

"C'mon, it'll be good for you. Get on the bed" Lydia told you.

Cautiously you did so, your head lying against a pillow.

 You were surprised when Lydia started binding your wrists to her bed posts, with belts.

"Er, what are you doing?" You questioned.

"Trust me. It'll help you relax" Lydia said, tying up your wrists and ankles, tight.

"Perfect" Lydia said proudly.

"Guys you can come in now!" Lydia shouted.

You were confused when, Erica, Malia and Kira entered the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" You asked.

"We heard there was a show going on" Erica smirked.

"Well I'm not one to disappoint" Lydia said, ripping your top off.

"Lydia, what the hell is going on?" You asked.

"Sh, sh. You now you want this" Lydia replied.

"I can smell your arousal you know" Malia told her.

You blushed deeply as Lydia tore all your clothes off, leaving you in just your underwear.

"Aren't you a pretty picture...all spread and wet for us" Lydia smiled, predatorily.

"Kira, c'mon. You can't be in on this" Allison pleaded.

"Actually Kira was the one who suggested it" Malia explained.

"It's true" Kira giggled.

"Well then, let the show begin" Lydia said, unhooking your bra.

"My, my Allison, what big breasts you have" Erica laughed.

"So hard..." Lydia trailed off, letting her fore finger brush against one of them.

The feeling instantly went to your clit and you sighed lightly.

"Do that again" Kira ordered.

Lydia did so until you were panting hard, your nipples hard and erect.

"Let me help" Erica said, sitting beside you and dropping her head down to lick slightly at one of your nipples.

You let out a small moan, the hot, wet pressure making you even more wet.

"Don't leave us out" Malia said, jumping on the bed and pulling your panties down.

"For someone who isn't into this, your certainly wet enough" Lydia commented.

Kira lightly pressed a finger at your entrance gathering up the wetness there, while Lydia and Erica continued licking at your nipples.

"Oh, oh..." You moaned.

Suddenly Kira plunged a finger into you and started thrusting it in and out. Soon your hips were rocking to her rhythm and your moans were getting louder.

"God, you're so wet. How do you feel?" Kira asked.

"...Oh! So good, more, faster!" You cried, feeling your orgasm approaching.

"I think I can help with that" Malia said, as she bent her head down and started licking at your swollen clit, while Kira entered two more fingers into you.

"Yes! Yes, OH! MMMMM" You screamed as you came over Malia's face.

"Exquisite" Lydia smiled.

 

 


End file.
